insmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Healer Strategy
Introduction Dealing with healers (vanilla, Psychopath, or Drool Warrior) is a key factor in securing position, gaining momentum, and eventually building up enough advantage to win. Most teams with at least 3 players will have at least one healer, therefore it is of utmost importance to kill them as fast, and as often as possible. General Strategy Vs. Psychopath It can be difficult to get in close to him without getting yourself injured greatly from his Mediflamer. Depending on who his main medibuddies are, and what class you are, you will have to change up your approach. If he has weaker close range medibuddies like Dr. Doom, z4 Giraffe (depending on which power he has), Vault Boy (depending on his stats) or Anna, it may make more sense to risk closing in the gap. You will definitely want to stay away from high DPS classes like RebelINS, Vein, Rosie Stark and Techno Viking, and wait for backup. Psychopath is most dangerous when he can smartly retreat and keep multiple targets alive, due to the nature of his area of effect healing field. If you can rush in with multiple allies to force him to fire back, you're at least stopping him from healing his teammates. Therefore, splash damage and attacks that can hit multiple enemies work great, because Psycho's teammates will clump together. Vs. Drool Warrior Since he gains full ubercharge faster, you want to make an extra effort to take him out while he is weakened. This means that you also have to change your timing pushes, because in a straight up healer combo vs. healer combo fight, he will be able to cycle through more ubers. If you can separate him from his medibuddy, he is very easy to take care of with long range classes. He's quite dangerous when partnered with Sorceress, E. Honda, Xan Kriegor, and Marine. You always want to be aware of a potential bubble shield slowing you down. Sometimes the best strategy may be to concentrate all of your fire on the medibuddy. This is because it is usually easier to take out Drool Warrior after, rather than chase him around at first, and then try and take out the medibuddy. Class Specific Strategy Red Team (vs. Drool Warrior) RebelINS is one of the best anti-healer classes in the game. His mobility, and decent health allows him to approach Drool Warrior at different angles, which may open up more weaknesses to the rest of your team. Not only is his close range DPS very high, but he can kite most of Drool Warrior's preferred medibuddies easily. Iji is probably the best red class at taking down healer combos solo. If she can find a favorable angle, Plasma Cannon can severely weaken both the medibuddy and the healer. Her shotgun can then one-shot almost any weakened class. Techno Viking is somewhat of a hit-or-miss class when dealing with consistently healed targets. Since his reload is relatively slow, shots against healed targets can be mitigated. However, when you have support from other teammates with decent burst damage, such as Slain, z4 Giraffe (with Viking power), Anna, or RebelINS, a single hit with the hammer, and a lucky bounce or two will kill. Also, once you have enough meter for longboat, it becomes an entirely different story; healers must respect that ability and stay away. Vein, like the Overweight, has a very high consistent DPS to ward off advances from the medibuddy/healer combo. However, unlike the Overweight, his bike allows him to travel more than twice as fast whenever he wants. This allows you to chase down weakened foews and create an advancing threat on the healer. This mobility, and his very high health, make him the best red medibuddy partner. Anna is the best red class at dealing indirect damage, and controlling space (like the Detonator). She will likely have the highest ratio of damage dealt to healers versus damage taken. After weakening Drool Warrior with a shot or two, you can force him into a poor position. Psychopath, in a straight up 1v1 against Drool Warrior will destroy him badly. However, in a straight up healing match, Drool Warrior will outpace you towards ubercharge, thus pushing out with his medibuddy faster, and threatening to kill you. Dying as Psychopath while you have still have ubercharge meter, will snowball advantage for the Blu team, moreso than the effect in vanilla GG2. Agh works in a very similar way as the Contructor, except with stronger buildings, more health, and higher DPS. He isn't an immediate threat to Drool Warrior, but his defensive presence gives your team more time to mount a mobile defense. Snare is a very dangerous class when used correctly. His harassment can be nearly unpunishable with proper gravity usage. His bite is still a high risk gamble, but it does have less recovery frames after the active frames. Snare will rarely go in for the kill with waffles, unless the target is already weakened; he is usually the one doing the weakening. Like RebelINS, his harassment can cause disorder in the enemy's ranks (trying to spycheck), which makes it easier for your teammates to advance. Slain's biggest advantage is his well-rounded ability to deal out decent DPS, and hitscan burst damage. The shock primary is great for initiating combat, or for finishing off retreating foes. He is strictly a support class, when facing against full-fledged teams, but can hold his own against smaller parties. z4 Giraffe has a number of powers that are good against Drool Warrior. Iji power gives him a powerful close range pulse cannon, Anna power gives him deadly spider mines, and Viking power gives him arcing lightning mines. Blu Team (vs. Psychopath) Bo Jackson simply isn't a good choice versus Psychopath. The risk going in isn't worth the reward of getting a single hit. Meower on the other hand is an excellent choice against Psychopath, as long as you have healer backup on your end to deal with the afterburn. He has good DPS, fast mobility, and a variety of weapons to use, so you'll never be stuck reloading. His slide tackle is very powerful, and works well as a finisher. Sorceress is a high risk proposition as an anti-healer class. On one hand, her teleport puts her in prime position to deal damage to Psycho with fireballs, and blizzard is a great AOE attack to assist your team with slowdown. On the other hand, teleporting in puts you in range of Psycho's mediflamer, or any other dangerous close range medibuddies he has. You have to be smart about when to teleport in; it's best to use it when there's separation between him and his teammates, so there is a small window of opportunity to get in, get a shot or two off, and then get out unpunished. Do not teleport in when Psycho is clumped together with his teammates, because both Fireball, and Blizzard do not good AOE damage. E. Honda is a wrecking machine when he has Drool Warrior support. He has the highest DPS in the game, at a whopping 135, but he needs to get up very close. Sumo headbutt will be your main way to get in to start your rushdown. However, you want to be careful about leaving your own healer vulnerable if you get ahead too far. Xan Kriegor is a prototypical close-range class; he wants to find a good angle to attack, and use the very high DPS on his flak cannon to severely weaken or kill a class. Since his DPS is so high, he can sometimes get away with concentrating fire on the medibuddy, because he can outpace the healing easily. Try to use the arcing trajectory of the secondary fire to lob shots over onto the healer. Drool Warrior absolutely gets destroyed by Psychopath, so you have to use him in a strictly supportive role. Bubble Shield is immensely important against fast medibuddies like RebelINS, z4 Giraffe, and for locking down Psychopath, so your allies can hit them easier. Only use your sword against classes who will have a hard time retaliating. Mojo Jojo has a number of tricky ways to be effective against healers. First, his mecha lasers deal an incredible amount of damage, and can have a wide angle to attack from. The mecha punch is very good against classes that want to get in close. Maiden in Black has the safest attack against backrow classes. Soul ray goes through enemies, which makes it extremely difficult for Psychopath to dodge. She can continuously harass Psycho with Soul rays, and force him into worse positions just to avoid the damage. God's Wrath is extremely powerful at close range. Commander Shepard is the most dangerous burst damage dealer in the game. His fully charged uncloaked widow shot does 90 damage. He is the best support class on Blu team for dealing with healer combos. Since his max damage output is so high, he has many options for who to attack; he can initiate versus the healer or the medibuddy, and he can finish the healer or the medibuddy, depending on who your teammates' are. Saniman is the most feared anti-healer class on Blu team. A single burst of flamebreath will kill Psychopath before he can even react. As long as you stay away from common spycheck areas, you will be able to find opportunities to kill. Neutral Marine: Marine has decent DPS, but is not useful without healing support of his own. With stimpack activated, he becomes a major threat, able to catch up to and deal a massive amount damage to healers. Samus Aran: Aside from Super Missiles, Samus doesn't have high DPS. To make up for that, she has good mobility, ammo conservation, and decent health. Projectile spamming the healer/medibuddy is good for supporting your teammates. Rosie Stark: Treat Rosie as a faster, more versatile Overweight-esque class. Use the B-Type Grenade to threaten enemy positions. Richter Belmont: The cross is your best friend when there are medibuddies in the way. Dhalsim: Doesn't do too well against healer combos, but has the right tools to keep people out. Dr. Doom: Stay at long range, and abuse fly/unfly shenanigans. Photon array is your main damage dealer up close. Vault Boy: All depends on your stats. Chryssalid: Stealth and stab. Dante: Category:Strategy